Anything For You, My Dear Lover
by makiyazawa
Summary: Maki sells her soul to the devil and relives her old moments together with her wife. Her time is short, and she believes it is worth it. Because she'll do anything for her beautiful, beautiful wife.


**I just wanna say happy birthday to my precious cinnamon roll nishikino maki you're the best i cant believe youre like 19 now to commemorate heres a fresh new angs- i mean happy fic for you! Please review follow and favorite if you liked it! (Or not)**

* * *

The man stared at Maki carefully and studied all her emotions and expressions, but Maki doesn't notice. Her attention is fully directed toward the paper she was reading, which was a small contract. She signed her name on the bottom-right corner of the page. Afterwards, she pricked her index finger with the needle given to her by the large man and presses her bloodied finger right beside her signature. Handing the paper, Maki let out a small huff. Her decision was something that she can't take back because the contract says so. Gulping, she looks at the man who was wearing a business suit that sat opposite to her and waited for his answer.

"I believe as written in the contract, you want to revive and live together with your lover once again? Please be reminded this is permanent. Once you tell me 'yes', your soul will be marked as mine." His tone was deep and monotone, with no feelings or emotions attached to his speech. It sounded dead.

Maki took a moment to react. Her hesitation is still present, but she decides to agree. She will do anything, _anything_ to get back Nico and be with her once again. Even if it means selling her soul to the devil.

The man sighed, "Look, Maki-san. You are to meet your wife for only one hour. One hour. Please remember that. Do you think it's worth it? For one woman?" He sounds as if he was trying to make Maki regret her decision, but nothing went through Maki's thick skull. She wants to go back to those days where Nico would talk to her about her day endlessly and tell her about useless stories that happened during her concerts. Maki used to be annoyed and sometimes just read a book while Nico would do story time, but now, she would do anything just to hear Nico's voice.

"Of course. I wouldn't have summoned you if I weren't prepared. That woman means everything to me, and I'm not afraid of you. My soul is just another thing I'm going to lose." Maki this time, doesn't have any hesitation in her voice. "And I've lost many things. Including her. I wouldn't hold back now, when I've gotten so close to getting her back." She continues to speak. The man seems taken aback by her sudden display of love and admiration toward her lover, but he only nodded his head in response. Many of the people who come to him feel the same- they all want someone or something to come back to them. But this woman looks so alive and desperate, that he couldn't refuse. He's not the most evil in the lot of devils after all, he was just another man who worked in hell.

The man closed his eyes, "Fine. Please close your eyes. This will be a bit of a shock at first, but please, no matter the sounds you hear and the emotions you feel, do _not_ open your eyes while there are still shrieks and shouts. Please also be reminded that by the next time you enter here, I am not the person who will be handling you." He spoke sternly, but Maki can feel some empathy in his voice. Pity, perhaps.

"And.. please. Be careful." Maki noticed the soft expression on the man's face, but Maki chose to ignore it and instead gives a small nod. This devil was quite the opposite of how she'd imagine they'd be, but that made Maki a bit lucky.

"Alright." She replied, and the man makes a swiping hand motion. Maki felt a bit uncomfortable, especially when there was so many thoughts swirling within her head. She reads his mouth, 'Close your eyes', before her amethyst eyes were glued shut.

There were so many sounds surrounding her. Sounds of shouts and screams of fear and agony, she felt like she was in hell. No, she was literally _in_ hell. She felt nails scratching her thighs and back, and she wanted everything to be over. Her imagination was killing her. Maki was so scared of what was around her, and she feels so, so tempted to open her eyes. Until, the sounds stopped.

Maki opened one eye, and she's back in her bedroom. She was unsure if what happened earlier was all a dream, but she's definitely sure what's happening now isn't. It's a reality. She remembers this bedroom. She had it back when she was only 24, young, and naive. It was weird. She scanned around her room and found something particularly different about her bed. She isn't the only person in it.

Crawling towards the mysterious bump that was placed on the bed, she was cautious. She doesn't know if it's some creep or intruder, but upon further insepction, she saw a red ribbon sitting on top of the blankets. Biting the inside of her cheek, she suppressed any words that she felt like she wanted to say and instead kept quiet. She wasn't sure who the person beside her was.

"Who are you?" Maki tapped the bump's what Maki would assume to be her shoulder, and earned a small grunt from it. "Shut up.. Maki."

Maki blinked. That voice was something she didn't think she'd be hearing. That voice was long gone.

"N-Nico-chan..?" Maki muttered under her breath. She couldn't believe it. The voice she'd been yearning for for so long is now present and within her reach. She had never been happier. The blankets were thrown away and out came a petite woman in pajamas, with one eye still closed.

"Yo. It's so early in the morning. Why wake me up.." The woman stretched both her arms in the air and gave a satisfied moan, with Maki hearing her bones crack a bit. "Well.. I kinda get why.. after all.. you couldn't resist the temptation of getting a kiss from the amazing Ni-" The raven-haired girl's speech was cut off by a sudden press of each others lips, with her eyes widening, completely wiped off of her previous grogginess. It took her a few moments to finally melt within the kiss, finally accepting it whole-heartedly. The girl lifted her lips away from Maki gently, but Maki's expression says the opposite.

"Look, I get you want to get a taste of my beautiful luscious lips, but you see, Nico is _not_ available in the morning. Strictly. But.." Her eyes move to Maki, who had such a serious and sad expression on her face, "I guess I could give another. I am generous after all." She leaned in to Maki and gave her another kiss, with Maki wrapping her arms around Nico's neck.

"Nico-chan.." Maki felt warm beads of water form at the corner of her eyes and continued to kiss Nico straight-forwardly, with no intention of breaking away. Their kiss wasn't passionate, it was gentle. Maki remembered how she used to dream of getting to kiss that woman again, and now here she is, fulfilling that dream.

Nico broke away from the kiss and gave Maki a short but sweet smile, bashfully saying, "I really love you, even if you suck sometimes." Maki felt herself melt once again, smiling ever so peacefully and happily.

"I love you, too." Maki heard a clock ticking, and she knew her short hour was almost up. Was an hour really this short? Maki hugged Nico tighter and tighter, almost squishing Nico in the process. She didn't want to let go.

"Maki... I always knew I was this huggable." Nico winked, and it gave Maki butterflies. It had been years ever since Maki had felt that particular feeling in her stomach, and she's glad she felt it.

"Just kiss me, idiot." Pulling Nico back into a kiss, she wanted to make Nico's body make an imprint inside her mind. She never wanted their time to be over. Never. But Maki knew that their time was short, and she just wanted to savor it all before it goes away.

All the feelings and emotions she felt back when they first met in highschool, all those conflicts and stupid arguments they had, all those flimsy accidental kisses, all those short, yet so fun dates, all those stupid romantic movies,

Maki swore to herself.

She'll miss it all.

Every second of the kiss made Maki feel like she lived an eternity. It felt so alive. She closed her eyes and wished that this moment would never end.

The ticking of the clock stopped.

The warmth which wrapped her entire body gradually turned cold too.

Maki opened her eyes.

She's back in the place she stayed earlier.

Maki felt all previous emotions disappear and dissipate within the air, and a sense of euphoria overcame her. She blinked, and her eyes automatically

met his.

"Oh. Time must be up." He closed the book he was reading and placed it on the wooden desk. He snapped his fingers, and a door appeared at the very back of the room.

His gaze stared at the door, and it seemed like a small sign that Maki should probably enter that door. Maki gulped. She promised herself that she wouldn't feel fear, yet here she is, feeling fear.

"Please enter that door." He instructed, and his hand made a 'this way' gesture. Maki's eyes widened for a moment and promptly stood up, letting out a small worried sigh in the process.

She walked toward the door, and the man's eyes only followed her. He didn't seem like he cared.

Maki turned the doorknob and heard a small click. The door was unlocked. She opened it and saw what lied beyond. Darkness. She promised herself she wouldn't be scared, so she took one step.

"Was it worth it?" The man asked. Maki gulped. One foot of hers was already inside the empty place, and she barely had any balance. She still managed to reply, though.

"Of course." Her voice sounded so full of confidence and gladness, that it didn't seem like she was entering the abyss.

Before the door shut, Maki swore she heard the man say a few words,

"I'm glad."

* * *

 **A/N again**

 **To my friends A and N, you two are brilliant. Creds to you guys for helping me with the plot! Especially N. You know who you are, and I really hope you just realize how great you are. Not to sound gay, but I love you!**


End file.
